


Out

by kusattame



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cockroaches, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusattame/pseuds/kusattame
Summary: With the weather changing in a night, the bugs running everywhere, Luffy drooling all over his shirt, it was probably the worst night to fall in... something.





	Out

A strong wave of thirst woke him up in the middle of the night. The climate had been winter when he slept, it didn’t even surprise him, two hours later, that it was summer somehow. 

He shifted in his hammock, trying to force himself back to sleep although his cells screamed at him for a glass of water. That aside, there was some wetness in front of his shirt, warm against his stomach. He poked the area with a finger, and immediately regret it because it was sticky and… gross. 

His piercing blue eyes bored holes into the rubber captain’s face who was asleep and drooling on the upper hammock. The expression on the boy’s face was dreamy, and Sanji could tell the medium of the meat the boy was having in his dream. 

Reaching out to the closest thing to him, Sanji cleaned his finger with the blue pyjama pants of Usopp. 

There was a long time until breakfast, five or six hours to be exact, so it was best to get up and drink water before he could sober up fully. 

He hopped to the wooden floor with a soft thump and taken aback to feel it moist under his bare feet. His mind wandered to the ladies of the crew and how they would react to such hot temperatures, then had a little nosebleed at the musing. 

Nami would warn them if she had sensed something strange in the weather so Sanji guessed it happened real quick. He wondered who was on the watch tonight. 

With hundred thoughts about nothing in his mind, he headed towards the kitchen, to his natural habitat, and felt a familiar contentedness blossoming in his chest. He simply loved the idea of having a kitchen all to himself, to have absolute control over it. 

While working at Baratie, he used the kitchen as he pleased but it had never been his to organize. Here, in Sunny, the whole area -which was of best quality- belonged to him, and he was proud with both his kitchen, and his nakama that provided him with such precious place. 

He opened the door to his kitchen and switched the light on. The sudden brightness blinded him at first. As his eyes got used to it, his vision was cleaned and his jaw dropped open to bring out a noise that Sanji would deny for the rest of his life. 

The noise went like this, “Kya~!”

However, unaware of the panic it caused to the blonde, a cockroach, almost half the size of his foot, continued its happy run on the counter. Its antennas were moving in every direction as it kept on running and Sanji could feel his eyes welling up with abomination. 

Suddenly, the thought of drinking water sounded not so appealing to him at the sight of the bug crashing into one of the cups on the countertop. 

Sanji shuddered with overwhelming disgust. 

He hated this kind of creatures the most, because they always found a way to sneak into the kitchen, and seeing one of them meant there would be more to follow. Like these were not enough, hunting them one by one was not an option. It was impossible to get rid of them with standard poisons, they developed a fucking immunity against all of them. 

He let out a groan in protest when the thing made its way to the sink, and flailed his arms around in an attempt to frighten the creature, all in vain. 

“Please don’t…” he pleaded, knuckling under a bug shattering all his amour-propre. 

He was so caught up with begging the bug to stop that he didn’t hear the heavy footsteps coming behind him. 

 

Zoro was taking a nap from his late night workout when he sensed someone approaching from the men’s quarters towards the kitchen. At first he thought it was Luffy, then waved off the thought because Luffy sucked at sneaking somewhere without a noise. Nami and Robin were out of question either, both of them went to sleep pretty late. Franky’s snoring never stopped, Brook was on the watch, and Usopp cared so much for his life to piss off the cook by stealing food. The only ones left were the said cook and Chopper. 

Chopper barely disturbed his night sleep, still being a teen who needed lots of sleep so it had to be Sanji. 

He was good by himself, thus decided to ignore the blonde, messing with him would only bring trouble and headache. Zoro would skip that, though couldn’t help but wonder why he was awake. He never woke up at night because he rose even before the sun to prepare breakfast. 

Not that Zoro followed the cook’s sleeping schedule. He only happened to notice, that’s all. 

A high pitched cry reached his ears before he could sleep again and he unsheathed his swords in alarm. The voice came from the kitchen but the cook was there, he could handle whatever going on unless it was him who was in need of help. 

He carefully made his way to the kitchen, wondering if it was okay for him to meddle in. Yet after hearing whimpers coming from the place, he hurried his steps. 

“Go away you bastard!” The blonde spat, taking Zoro by surprise. It was high time he understood that centre of curses of the cook was someone else. Something else. 

“Oi cook,” he greeted casually, lips curling upwards with the slight jump he gave to the other man. 

Sanji threw a look over his shoulder that meant a solid ‘shut up’. 

Zoro shrugged and grabbed Wado, “Want me to fight it?” 

“Look marimo,” Sanji started threateningly, “I don’t want more trouble in my kitchen so get lost like you always do.” 

His voice sounded strained, so Zoro decided to leave him alone. He sighed and turned back, trying to remember which way went to the crow’s nest. It amazed him how Franky kept changing the Sunny, he didn’t use the same way twice. 

Sometime during that amazement, he heard a battlecry, coming right from the kitchen. 

“STOP IT!”

Zoro had a little knowledge in bugs, not sure if they could cause any harm, or how they did it if they could. The cook wouldn’t cause any havoc if they were completely harmless and considering his power, the bug stood zero chance against him. Still, the desperate plea of his fellow crewmate worried him. 

Don’t blame him for having a heart. 

“Seriously, let me-” he took in the sight before him while mumbling the rest in a breath, “Take care of it.” 

There stood Sanji, no, he hung down from the metal railing upside the bar that had normally been used for cups and small sous pots. He was hugging the stick in a way that could make all the koalas jealous. 

He resembled Luffy too, with the way he managed to crawl his arms and legs around the railing. 

Zoro stared at him hard. 

Obviously, the bug was also trying to grasp what was happening.

The blonde stared him back, then a blush painted tips of his ears red. With a tone that would haunt Zoro to hell and back for weeks, he addressed to him. 

“Z-Zoro…” 

The swordsman was sure that he mirrored the same blush back. 

“Do we-” he started, having hard time at finding words, “Do we have only  _ that _ ? _ ”   _

Sanji nodded with fervour, “It’s the only one I see.”

“What do you mean you see? Are there invisible ones?” 

The blonde looked at him like he was the king of idiots. 

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“Stop thinking it then.”

Sanji grinned cheekily, his smile reaching the corners of his eyes. 

“Alright, you invader,” he unsheathed his swords one more time, ready to land a hit. 

“What are you doing you moron?” Sanji yelled at him, losing his balance because of his own sudden outburst. 

“I plan on killing it.” 

“No, just throw it out! Do you think I can’t kill it?” 

“Ugh- how about I cut you instead?” he bit back. 

He found a handkerchief and -muting down the protests and death threats of the cook- he gripped the bug with it. The poor thing tried to free itself, not knowing it was impossible to escape from the iron hold of the swordsman. 

He opened the window which faced the ocean and threw the bug out with a loud ‘goodbye’.

Before he could turn back and insult the cook about the whole show, something jumped on him and he lost his balance to fall onto the ground with a loud thump. The thing ended up on the top of him. 

It did not surprise him that the thing turned out to be Sanji. 

On the other hand, the softness of his hair did not fail to give him a tiny shock. 

His back throbbed with pain and the weight on the top of his lungs did not help him either. Yet the position was far from being murderous, and if he was to describe it, he’d say it was intimate. 

 

If Sanji was to depict the same position, he’d say it was embarrassing. He hated the swordsman with every piece of his being, God, he hated. Yet he couldn’t be any happier than that, he was glad the man did not make fun of him, or did not refuse to give a hand. 

His intent definitely was not to fall onto Zoro. He was just trying to untie himself from the cup holder then it took a bit more effort than he planned and he ended up in the arms of marimo rather than the floor. 

Slowly, he put his hands on the floor and made an attempt to raise himself, only to stop abruptly upon hearing the painful hiss the other man gave out. 

“Careful, cook.” 

“Shut it.” 

With every passing second, he was becoming more and more aware of the little things, like how there was no space between them, how his face pressed down on a broad shoulder, how secure the marimo’s grip on his waist, and how he did not mind the warmth of other man despite the weather.

And how curious another cockroach looked at them, from under the bar chair. 

Slowly, and this time more carefully, he raised himself and looked at the swordsman in the eye. He licked his lips nervously and marked the other man’s quick glance on them. 

“Oi marimo,” he whispered and noted one more stolen glance at his lips. What the hell that moss brain was thinking. 

He rolled his eyes and pointed the other bug with his chin, “There’s another one.” 

The green haired man seemed to be having hard time at focusing on his words but he understood what the blonde meant when he held his chin and tilted his face to the side for him to see. 

He faced the blonde after realization dawned on him, “Let me fucking kill it this time.” 

“What? No!” 

The hand on his waist tightened its hold, “C’mon curly, no one has to know.” 

“I don’t care about that, don’t do it in my kitchen.” 

“So it’s okay to do outside,” he raised a questioning eyebrow and smiled brightly.

“Yeah, just keep it quiet.” 

 

“Should I keep quiet about it too?” 

There stood Brook, leaning to the door frame with a cup of tea in his hand. His face seemed like he was barely containing a laugh. 

Blue eyes met swordsman’s only eye and all went wide. Sanji struggled to find true words to explain what they were doing and Zoro, who had just wanted to be helpful -twice that night-, lifted his head to look at the skeleton but headbutted the blonde instead. 

They both fell to the ground, again in an awkward embrace and Brook’s delighted laugh ringed in their ears. 

“You gave a nosebleed to our cook, Zoro-san!” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
